Love Potion Mishap
by Lazy White FurrBall
Summary: What happens what Rangiku slips in a love potion into her taicho's tea thinking when he eyes Hinamori he'll fall in love with her, but shes oh so very wrong it turned him into a cute little white wolf pup insted! And guess who stumbles across him and decides to adopt him as her own? Thats right none other then Momo Hinamori!
1. Love Potion and a Fuffly Tail?

**Disclaimer! **I don't own any of the Bleach Charaters

* * *

"Hey Nemu whats this?" Rangiku asked while picking up a small pink colored vial. "Oh that's a new experiment, its a love potion." "Really? Does it work?" "Were not sure, its only in the proto type stage now." Now after hearing that Rangiku had an idea pop into her head... "Hey Nemu is it possible if I could try this out?" "Why not, it'll be a good test to see if it really works or not." "Thanks Nemu! gotta go now bye!" and with that Rangiku rushed out the door and headed straight for her brackets.

* * *

'This is just perfect I can try this on my taicho so then he can finally admit he's in love with Hinamori! He'll have no choice but to tell her once this is in his system.' Rangiku thought to herself. When she finally arrived she was greeted by her taicho who was on the verge of flipping out on her. "Rangiku you better have a darn GOOD reason why you aren't in my office doing your paperwork." Toshiro growled out. "Uh well you see taicho... I umm went to errr pick up some new tea! yeah that's it!" "Really Rangiku" By this point he was twitching his eyebrow trying to hold himself back on the urge to freeze her. "Oh yes taicho! See I'll go make some for you now.

* * *

When she had come back she slipped in the potion into his tea then left it on his desk. Just as she was going to slip out of the room she heard her taicho. "Rangiku where do you think your going?" "Umm well you see...I have to umm go speak with Momo so I'll be right back!" she replied nervously and then dashed off. Toshiro sighed with defeat, he knew all to well it'd be a waste of time if he tried to stop her. "Well at least she made the tea." he said to himself. When he was drinking the tea he thought it tasted weird and the next thing he started to feel a bit funny. Then all of a sudden it seemed everything around him was much taller than him. He felt as if he was shorter than usual, then he heard someone running down the hall heading towards him.

* * *

Before he could even react they walked in. Momo didn't notice anything different, but maybe that's because she was still pondering over what Rangiku told her.

~Flashback~

"Momo hurry! Toshiro needs you! He's in trouble!" Rangiku gasped out when she finally reached Momo's room. "What are you talking about Rangiku- san?" the sweet peach replied along with giving her a confused look. "Just go Momo! He needs you!" Rangiku kept ranting on to Momo.

~End Flashback~

* * *

She took a deep breath then called him. "Hitsugaya- kun!" she looked around waiting for a reply but there was only silance. "Hitsugaya-kun!" She called again in her sweet voice. Finally she heard something. Insted of a reply she got a bark. She looked around trying to figure out where the sound came from. Then she spotted something hiding behind the desk. She found a little white wolf pup hiding their "Awww you're so cute! and you almost resemable my little Shiro-chan!" she said with a smile. All he could do was just stare at her. He had no idea how to tell her he turned into a wolf pup, but he soon forgotten about that when she kissed his nose, when he finally snapped back to his senses he thought to himself 'Oh no what am I going to do? I can't do anything I'm just a wolf pup!'

* * *

Review/ Comment Please! Thanks!

Next Time: Ch 2 Taicho! Where are you?!


	2. Taicho! Where are you?

**Disclaimer! **I don't own any of the Bleach Charaters

* * *

Hinamori nuzzled against his nose and Toshiro couldn't do anything about it. So he just decided to play along and act like a tame wolf pup and licked her nose. She giggled and smiled. "I think I'll name you Shiro-chan!" she said happily. He gave her a yap in approval to the name even though he thought it was just stupid. He decided he'd act like still until he could figure out how to change back, while also planning a way to get Rangiku back for this.

~**Meanwhile**~

"Ahhh Kira! Renji! Have you seen my taicho anywhere?" "No, why such the fuss though? We thought you always wanted to get away from him...are we missing something here?" They both questioned. She explained about the love potion and in reply they looked at her with an expression on their face implying she was crazy. Just then Momo was running towards them with something white and furry in her arms.

"Ah! Rangiku-san!, kira-kun!, Renji-kun! look what I found in Hitsugaya-kun's office! She showed them a cute looking wolf pup in her arms. They all gasped when they took a long good look at it. "So your saying you found him in Toshiro's office?" Kira asked. "Yep he was hiding behind his desk, doesn't he resemble Hitsugaya-kun?" she replied with a beaming smile.

When Toshiro caught sight of Rangiku he let out a low growl. "Hmm? What is it-" Before she could even finish her sentence Rangiku interrupted her. "Well we'd love to say Momo, but we gotta run!" Rangiku said hastely. Kaira and Renji exchanged glances then looked at her with a confused expression. "We do?" They said at the same time. "Yes we do now let's go you two!" Rangiku said with a huff then dragged them off with her.

* * *

Momo was left standing there confused. "Hmm I wonder why they were in such a big hurry." she asked herself. She started to walk back to get brackets with Hitsugaya-kun (aka) Shiro-chan in her arms, but it seemed he had another idea. He squirmed out of her arms and bolted towards the way Rangiku ran off with the other two fools. "Hey wait Shiro-chan!" Momo yelled while starting to run after him/

~**With Rangiku,Kira,Renji**~

"Ran- Rangiku where are we going?" Both Kira and Renji questioned while gasping for air. "We have to hurry to squad 12's brackets right away!" "If were just going to squad 12's brackets why the rush?" Renji asked. " Because! couldn't you tell? That wolf pup Momo was holding was my taicho!" Rangiku yelled. "Ran-Ran- Rangiku...are you feeling okay?"Kira questioned in a worried tone.

" I know it sounds crazy, but its true! I mean come on, white fur, teal eyes, that little stuffiness on his head. That's him! He even growled at me too." Rangiku kept ranting. When Kira and Renji thought about it, they did see the similarities.

"Alright suppose that is your up tight taicho...how are we going to turn him back?" "Well first we can't lost track of him;we need to make sure he stays with Momo for as long as possible." Rangiku said.

Then suddenly... Momo was running towards with a worried look on her face. "Momo whats wrong?" "It's Sh-Sh-Shiro-chan I can't find him anywhere!" She said almost out of breath. "Oh no" Rangiku said with a sigh "We have to find him!" Momo said still looking worried. "Oh you have no idea how badly we need to find him." Rangiku said with a sigh again.

* * *

Review/ Comment Please!

Next Time: Ch. 3 Who let the wolf out?


	3. Delay Notice

Sorry for the Delay on the following stories,

Soul Reapers Have daries?

Since when did soul reapers keep daries? Well apparently they do and guess what you get to peak inside Rangiku's, Toshiro's and Momo's daries! Hmmm I wonder what they write in there anyways.

Love Potion Mishap

What happens when Rangiku slips a love potion into her taicho's tea thinkig when he eyes Hinamori he' fall in love with her, but shes oh so very wrong it turned him into a cute little white wolf pup insted! And guess who stumbles across him and decides to adopt him as her own? Thats right none other then Momo Hinamori!

but I'm preparing for exams that are next week (29-31) and currently studying my butt off for them. Again sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
